continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Porterfield/Season 2 Predictions
Season 2 of Continuum began this year, and the first episode is expected to be released (on Showcase in Canada and Syfy in the UK and US) sometime in the spring. For fans of the first season, this is huge news, especially as the number of episodes has been bumped from 10 to 13, and one can only hope that the budget has been bumped up as well! So, after the craziness that was the season 1 finale, what should we expect for the new season? Here are some focuses: How will Kiera develop? Kiera Cameron, our beautiful protagonist, has been on track for a massive "eye-opening" and hopefully a turnaround in character. We have been waiting for the moment where she will shed her 2077 worldview and starts to adapt a new morality. So far this hasn't happened in full, but it's possibly the most promising aspect of the entire series. Some fans believe, or hope, that Kiera will become more dark, abandoning her 2077 family for Kellog and a new, roguish life mission. She might even align herself with Liber8, unless of course future Alec turns out to be evil. Furthermore, will Kiera finally confess to Carlos that she is from the future? Is Future Alec good or evil? We know that future Alec was responsible for sending everyone back in time, but we still aren't 100% on his ultimate motives. Did he send them back to stop the corporate take over of the government or does he want it to happen? This is the type of time travel speculation that starts hurting your brain after a while. Every book, movie, or show about time travel can have a different type of timeline, and this issue begs the question of what time we have been seeing in Continuum. Is everyone in one line that cannot be changed, or did they create a new line? Is Kagame Truly Dead? How can you kill off the primary antagonist? Did the actor, Tony Amendola, want to leave the show? Or, is he not really dead. One can never trust an off screen death, implied death! If he is dead, will Sonya Valentine really become the main villain, or will we be introduced to a new character? Or, better yet, will Jasmine Garza go psycho and try to take over the group? It seems likely. Who is Agent Escher? This new character is a bit crazy (and controversial), but viewers should be really curious about how he knows what he knows, and what will he do with the knowledge of Kiera's existence in 2012? How will his presence in the second season affect the storyline? How is Kellog still alive? If Travis Verta killed Kellog's grandmother, how is he still alive. Perhaps there is a new timeline, or maybe that wasn't his actual grandmother. In the latter case, that would mean that Kellog is a master manipulator willing to do whatever it takes, even sacrificing innocent people, to protect himself from Liber8. What do you think? Tell us what you're looking forward to seeing in Season 2 in the comments section below! Which character's development are you looking forward to in Season 2? Kiera Alec Kellog Agent Escher Sonya Other __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts